


an attempt to put liudvikas and wiktor's story together

by thesewitchesgay (orphan_account)



Category: Neo-Pagan Scripture & Lore
Genre: 16th Century CE, Other, Paganism, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Spirits, Witchcraft, i dont know if the tag makes sense but its the closest thing i could find to witchcraft, like the country, prussia is also heavily mentioned, prussia is very involved here, tw for murder, tw for suicide, tw for violence against jewish people its very heavily mentioned in their story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesewitchesgay
Summary: liudvikas and wiktor are spirits that a friend and i spoke to recently, and this is me trying to put their story together in any way i can just from what they've told us so far.





	an attempt to put liudvikas and wiktor's story together

Tonight, we were on a call with a friend, due to the fact that they’d been contacted by an ancestor. They’d spoken with him before, but had never gotten his name or any real important information until now. Through the pendulum, we were able to confirm quite a few things:

His name was Wiktor Bercowicz.  
He was a Jewish man from Warsaw, Poland.  
He was 19 at the time of his passing in June of 1765.  
He had a sister, Weronika, and a Lithuanian-Turkish boyfriend, Liudvikas Medzveckas. 

We were unable to ask much more about his sister, but we found out quite a lot about Liudvikas; his nickname was Luddy, he was a soldier, and after Wiktor’s passing, he married a western european woman by the name of Maria/Marie (it was unclear). I believe that he passed about twenty years after Wiktor, either by suicide or murder. We confirmed that Wiktor’s death was not the worst thing that Liudvikas witnessed, so our theory is that it’s quite possible that he either poisoned or shot himself. If it was neither of those, his wife, Maria, killed him. All we really know is that Liudvikas did not die of natural causes.

The thing that we were able to get the most information on, though, was Wiktor and his family’s murders. On June 24th, 1765 Wiktor and Weronika Bercowicz were killed in their home by Prussians in Warsaw, Poland. Liudvikas Medzveckas was a witness and was shot six times. Wiktor was shot 7 times, while Weronika was only shot twice and Liudvikas was shot 6 times. Weronika’s death was quick, same goes for their parents’ deaths and the deaths of her children, but it seems that Wiktor’s was slow. He bled out on his bedroom floor. We believe that they were killed because of the fact that they were practicing Jews, as we also confirmed that Liudvikas had Jewish ancestry, but it was a few generations back and he himself was agonistic. 

We also asked if they were able to contact other people and they said that they could. If your name happens to be Andy or Jax and you’ve spoken with them, dm us (we asked about you two by name. It’s another very long, very complicated story). Please contact them if you can! 

-The Institute (svn)


End file.
